Tomoko Kawakami
Tomoko Kawakami (川上 とも子 Kawakami Tomoko, born 川上 倫子, April 25, 1970 – June 9, 2011) was a Japanese voice actress from Tokyo. Having graduated from the Toho Gakuen School of Music, Kawakami was affiliated with Production Baobab at the time of her death. She voices Judgment in Magical Drop F. Other Voice roles Television animation *Air - Misuzu Kamio *Amaenaideyo!! - Sumi Ikuina *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Sugar *Angelic Layer - Madoka Fujisaki *Aria series - Athena Glory *Ashita no Nadja - Shudefan *Battle Athletes Victory - Chris Christopher *Best Student Council - Cyndi Manabe *Betterman - Sēme *Bleach - Soifon (Episode 24 - 205) *Brave Story: New Traveler- Yuno *Bucky - The Incredible Kid - Pink *Cardcaptor Sakura - Rika Sasaki *Chrono Crusade - Rosette Christopher *Clannad - Girl from the Illusionary World *Cyborg 009 - Cynthia *Darker than BLACK - Amber *Dear Boys - Yukiko Kawasaki *Descendants of Darkness - Kazusa Otonashi *Detective School Q - Kazuma Narusawa *Di Gi Charat Nyo! - Chibi Akari, Kareida-san *Doki Doki School Hours - Akane Kobayashi *Elfen Lied - Mariko *F-Zero GP Legend - Sasuke Reina *Fullmetal Alchemist - Kyle (in episode 9) *Fushigi Yūgi, Fushigi Yūgi Oni, and Fushigi Yūgi Eikoden - Chiriko *Gakuen Heaven - Satoshi Umino *Gaiking - Lulu *Genesis of Aquarion - Futaba *Great Teacher Onizuka - Hoshino (in episode 28) *Ghost Stories (anime) - Satsuki Miyanoshita *Godannar - Luna *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de - Akane Motomiya *Hikaru no Go - Hikaru Shindō *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! - Noelle *Jigoku Shōjo - Yoshimi Kuroda (in episode 1) *Jinki: Extend - Elnie Tachibana *Kanon - Sayuri Kurata *Kara no Kyōkai - Ryougi Shiki (Drama CD) *Magical Project S - Konoha Haida/Funky Connie *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Miu Fūrinji *Martian Successor Nadesico - Eri, Ai *MegaMan NT Warrior - Princess Pride *Mirmo! - Wakaba *Mon Colle Knights - Fearī *NieA 7 - Kāna *Nodame Cantabile - Elise (main story in anime), Puririn (Purigorota) *One Piece - Amanda *Orphen: Revenge - Licorice Nelson *Paranoia Agent - Heroin *Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart - Yūki Matsubara *Pokémon - Ayame, Takami, Hikari's Mimirol, Pokédex (Sinnoh region) *Popotan - Mai Konami *Revolutionary Girl Utena - Utena Tenjō *Rune Soldier - Merrill *Saiyuki Reload series - Lirin *Saru Get You -On Air- - Natsumi *Sgt. Frog - Fuyuki Hinata (Episode 1 + 231) *Shaman King - Pirika, Mini Mongomeri *Steel Angel Kurumi - Eiko Kichijōji *Tactics - Yōko *The Law of Ueki - Ai Mori *The Twelve Kingdoms - Rangyoku *The World of Narue - Ran Tendō *Those Who Hunt Elves - Annette, Emily *Those Who Hunt Elves 2 - Annette, Pichi *Tokyo Mew Mew - Ayano Uemura (in episode 28) *Touch: Miss Lonely Yesterday - Kōchi *Trinity Blood - Elise Wasmeyer (in episode 8) *Uta Kata - Satsuki Takigawa *Yakitate!! Japan - Princess Anne (episode 31) Movies *Air - Misuzu Kamio *Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Soifon *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Soifon *Lupin; Alcatraz Connection - Monica *InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time- Hari *Keroro Gunso the Super Movie - Fuyuki Hinata *Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess - Fuyuki Hinata *Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel - Fuyuki Hinata *Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Adolescence of Utena - Utena Tenjō Video games *Air - Misuzu Kamio *Ape Escape - Natalie/Natsumi, Casi/Charu *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2 - Soifon *Bleach: Heat The Soul 3 - Soifon *Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 - Soifon *Bleach: Shattered Blade - Soifon *Brave Story: New Traveler - Yuno *Growlanser II: The Sense of Justice - Charlone Claudius *King of Fighters - May Lee (The King of Fighters) *Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil - Lolo *Never7 - Yuka Kawashima *Radiant Silvergun - Reana *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal - Sasha *SD Gundam G Generation - Rachel Ransom *Sengoku Basara - Itsuki *Skies of Arcadia - Aika *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Fushigisou (Ivysaur) *Tales of Destiny 2 - Nanaly Fletch *The Law of Ueki: Taosu ze Roberuto Juudan! - Ai Mori *The Legend of Dragoon - Meru *Tokimeki Memorial: Girl's Side (Konami Palace Selection) - Fujii Natsumi *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love - Fujii Natsumi *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 1st Love Plus - Fujii Natsumi *Viper F40 - Raika *Viper CTR - Miki Dubbubg roles *Shirt Tales - Pammy Panda Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:Deceased Category:Female Voice Actors